An Oath to Keep
by AnimeFreak9001
Summary: What would happen if Kronos knew that Persephone Jackson's Fatal Flaw was Personal Loyalty from the beginning? How would this change things in the future? And what would all of this mean for our Heroine? (A/N: I'm terrible at summaries please Read and Review XD) Rating may change! Fem!Percy!


**(A/N: This story is going to be centered around a Fem!Percy, at the start of the Lightning Thief and will continue on from there. But this chapter is at the end of the Lightning Thief and the Chapters after this will be how things got here and then continue on to the next book.)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Percy Jackson Series, it belongs to Rick Riordan.)**

If one was to ask Persephone Jackson if she loved her mother the first thing out of her mouth would be "more than anything." That's why when Kronos had threatened to not kill her mother, but to put her through torture that made the fields of punishment look like an Easter picnic.

Every night he would visit her in her dreams giving her visions and images of what was going to happen to her mother. Her friends noticed her acting a bit less social than usual, but they had just came out of a second war in which many people that she knew had died in. So people took her acting different as all the things in the war catching up with her.

But they were never more wrong. Because every night she saw him, every night for two months she had to deal with the nightmares of her mother being tortured.

She pleaded with him; of course it had started with her threatening him. But that only led him laugh and ask her how she would carry those threats out. After all he was stuck in Tartarus after the second Titan war. If she wanted to do anything to him that would mean going into Tartarus herself.

She had even gave the threat of having the gods deal with him, but it only made him more amused. After all since this had to do with her and her mother the gods couldn't interfere by the ancient laws. And as the days went by and she grew more and more worried. When her mother had just disappeared she began to beg.

If one of her friends had ever been asked if there was anything that would make her beg they would tell you that there was nothing would ever make that happen, that she would push through whatever obstacle she faced.

Sadly, they were wrong.

It started off with her on her knees, crying and begging for her mother back but each night he would only say "That's not what I want to hear." And there she was begging him that she would do anything if he let her mother free and unharmed. The smirk on his face when she had said that she would do anything made her regret it the moment it had came out of her mouth.

"Anything," He asked. His voice filled with amusement. She hesitated would she really do anything if it meant that her mother would be safe? Yes, she would go to the underworld and back if it meant that no harm would come to her mother.

Finally she gave him an answer. "Yes, I would do anything if it meant that she was safe." He stared down at her as a grin grew on his face. But what he said next made her pause and think if she had really made the wisest choice.

"So long as you swear on the river Styx to follow my every order, I will swear on the river Styx that your mother will come to no harm." As he spoke his grin never left his face. She froze on the spot, would she really do anything that he said? For her mother, she would.

She took in a deep breath before replying, "I swear on the river Styx that I will follow every order that you give me no matter what it may be." If possible the grin on his face scared her but not so much as his orders could possibly be.

"Good, good, now then my first order will be quite simple. From now on you shall only call me Master." She didn't think that was too hard. "Do you understand?" He asked amusement clear on his face as he spoke.

"Yes...Master." The word left a weird feeling in her mouth as she said it. But so long as her mother was safe she could deal with his orders. He smiled as she said the words, but when he spoke again, she felt despair.

"From this day forward, you Persephone Jackson shall be my spy at camp half blood." Her face fell. She was being ordered to betray her friends. "I…it shall be done…Master." She felt guilty knowing that she would most likely be the reason that Kronos rises again. But then, she thought of her friends. What would they do when they found out that she was acting as a spy for one of the worst enemies that Olympus ever faced? And with that the dream ended.

When she woke up she was lying in the Poseidon cabin at Camp half-blood. For a moment she had thought that the dream was just that, a dream. But half-bloods were never ones to be lucky. There on her nightstand sat her charm bracelet, with a new charm added to it, a scythe, to always remind her who she now serves.

But first you need to know how we got to this point, and all the decisions that took place to lead here. How the Heroine of Olympus fought against the odds and beat them. And how she fell.

**(Please review and let me know what you think of the story and if you have any suggestions for me XD)**


End file.
